The Line of Lucis
by LiaLox
Summary: The ring carried the souls of the line of Lucis, giving them form even after death. The ring is gone and the crystal has lost its luster, but such great power doesn't disappear overnight. They meet once again for one last moment to just be stupid boys on a road trip. Spoilers?


**Aurthor's Note** : Script form because I'm lazy. This was just an exercise to see how in tune with the characters I am. Please tell me if they're OOC, and what I can do to change it.

* * *

 _Gladio, Ignis and Prompto had teamed up for the first time after the final King of Lucis' death to clear the largest monster nest in Lucis. After a decade of developing, the monster cavern proved to be too much for the party to bear, especially with the loss of the Crystal's power. Just when they thought they were doomed, blue light shone out of nowhere, 13 blades clashing in a frenzy to destroy the army of monsters standing in their way._

 _As the light and debris of the battle settled down, there stood an all-too familiar back of the king they were once sworn to._

 **Noctis** : Uh, hey. …How's it going?

 _The three (former) Crownsguard simply stood there, mouths agape in shock._

 **Noctis** : …Last time you said just "hey" wasn't enough. What else am I supposed to say? It's your turn to talk.

 _They still remained stunned in silence, until someone blurted out the name at the tip of their tongues._

 **Prompto** : N-Noct?

 **Noctis** : Ayup. You look like how I met you back in elementary. You can stop gawking now.

 **Ignis** : My word. Is that truly you, Your Highness? I never thought I'd see the day. And on such an occasion as well!

 **Noctis** : You're blind, Ignis. You can't see anything.

 **Ignis** : …Then perhaps it's luck that I don't get to see how you're still at your edgy teen phase. Does the ethereal realm not have a Hot Topic? I would be more than happy to chauffeur, as I did when you were a child.

 **Noctis** : _Igniiis_ …

 **Ignis** : It truly is a blessing that you'd no longer have to fear death with a blind driver. Welcome back, my liege.

 _Ignis was smart enough to adapt to the casual tone Noctis set, but Gladio was still caught up in seeing the ghost of the king he was supposed to protect._

 **Gladiolus** : How are you here? We… we buried you in Insomnia.

 **Noctis** : Well, that's Lucian magic for you, I guess. It always pissed me off to know my dad was in that ring and never said anything, so I thought I'd go ahead and do this. It's a lot harder than you'd think.

 _Noctis waved his arm, as if to show that this body was what he meant by "this". Blue light trailed behind with every movement._

 **Noctis** : Since I'm using the leftover magic I gave you guys, it's a one time only deal. I figured I'd use it when you guys really needed it. I'm awesome like that.

 **Prompto** : Awesome and just a little bit creepy. Please don't haunt me because I never gave you back your comic books.

 **Noctis** : You never wha-!? Ugh, whatever. Keep 'em. I should've written a will or something but I didn't really know what's left.

 **Prompto** : Wait, wait, shouldn't you act more ghostly or something? _Like ooooOOOOohhh~~ by the light of the crystal~~ I have saved you~~._ Maybe even throw in some screeching here and there.

 **Noctis** : Do you really want me to start screeching? I'll even pop out of paintings for you if you want.

 **Prompto** : Actually no, I'm good, just this is fine. I really don't need to relive Vyv's photography requests.

 _Prompto whipped out his camera as if a lighbulb flashed in his head. One swift click, and Gladio had turned to look at the results._

 **Gladiolus** : Ha! Lookin' handsome in the afterlife, Your Majesty.

 **Noctis** : You seriously got me on film? Lemme see, I didn't think that was possible.

 _It was just a blue cloud. Like literally he was just a blue blob in the photo._

 **Noctis** : Very funny.

 **Ignis** : They do say that photographs can capture the truth. I have no doubt you are as dashing in the photo as you are right were you stand.

 **Prompto** : You'll always be _our_ favourite dashing blue cloud, Noct.

 _Gladio had become a little too comfortable after the ghostly photo shoot. He shifted to wrap his arm around Noct's head—as he had many times in the past, but stepped back in horror as his body just faded through._

 **Noctis** : Wow, it's like you've never seen me phase through attacks before.

 **Gladiolus** : That wasn't an attack.

 **Noctis** : Do you know how much bigger you've gotten these past years? It might as well have been. Ease off future gym memberships.

 **Gladiolus** : You're just wishing something else of yours would've gotten bigger these past years.

 _Noctis was thiiis close to using the last of his magic to cast Thunder on him when Prompto spoke._

 **Prompto** : So… how's Lady Lunafreya?

 **Noctis** : …She's good. She's in a better place.

 **Prompto** : Do you ever miss us? Because we… we really miss you, Noct.

 **Noctis** : Again with those weird questions. Of course I do. But uh… take your time. Seriously, it's pretty boring where I'm at. All I do is sleep.

 **Ignis** : The usual, then.

 **Noctis** : Haha, I guess so. Luna and I are still at our honeymoon phase. ...I'll be angry if you guys came too early to bother us.

 **Gladiolus** : 'Course. You both deserve the peace you've fought for.

 _Noctis' body flickered for a moment. Good thing he didn't cast any magic earlier or he would've blown out like a candle._

 **Noctis** : Right. I guess we'll… catch up later?

 **Gladiolus** : …Yeah…

 **Ignis** : Needless to say, thank you for your assistance, Your Highness.

 **Noctis** : You can drop the Highness, the line of Lucis is gone. I didn't come here to make you guys say goodbye to me as a king again. We did that already.

 _Prompto had been quiet for the last bit of their conversation. Some semblance of their normal, happy days had suddenly appeared only to be taken away just as fast. He held back tears._

 **Prompto** : T-then I guess this is "see you later", Noct. You still have to introduce me to Lady Lunafreya!

 **Noctis** : …Yeah. I'll see you all later.


End file.
